


Cosmic Idiots

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Malex in a nebulous not-so-far-away future, finding their way back to each other.(posted on tumblr a few days ago)
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Cosmic Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the “give me 1 sentence and I’ll write 5 more” tumblr game.  
> @lire-casander gave me: "It was still dark outside when he opened his eyes"

It is still dark outside when he opens his eyes. 

It takes Michael a second to register what has woken him. Somehow he knows there has been a knock on the door of his airstream, though one too light to wake him -- at least not absent the _pull_ of something else.

By the time a louder knock follows, Michael is already out of bed.

“Alex?” Michael says, alarmed when he opens the door -- not surprised that it’s Alex, but by the state he is in when the light from the airstream washes over him. “What the hell happened? Are you okay?” 

Alex looks roughed up, with an eye that will clearly bruise, a cut on his cheek, and a split lip. 

Alex sighs. “I got into a tussle.”

Anger flares in Michael. “Fuck, I’m gonna--”

“No, you’re not,” Alex says calmly, putting a hand up to halt him.

“Damnit Alex, we decided not to go to him. It was too risky,” Michael says, sounding very concerned, trying not to scold. 

“You’re not the boss of me, and the risk you were calculating didn’t involve a fist fight anyways. Besides, turns out it was worth it. I got the info we need.”

“Alex--”

“It’s just my face.”

“ _Just_ \-- Did he sucker punch you??”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Please, you know it’s not that easy to get the jump on me.”

“But--”

“I’ll tell you about it after you fix me up, yeah?” Alex says hopefully, his expression softening. 

“Yeah, of course, yeah,” Michael agrees, rubbing the back of his neck, starting to exit the airstream.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, not moving out of Michael’s path. 

“We’ll go see Max. He’s gotten really good at healing,” Michael explains proudly. “Or did you want me to take you to Kyle?”

Alex’s eyes flick away and then back. “Actually, I heard that next on your power-expansion list was _healing_. Thought this was a good chance for you to practice.”

Michael looks surprised, “I--I can’t make you my guinea pig. Max has been explaining it to me but that’s all.”

“I’m already hurt. What’s the worst that could happen?” Alex tries. 

“I don’t know, I could accidentally do the reverse and kill you?” Michael says heavily. “We should go to Max.”

“Nah, I trust you,” Alex assures him.

“That’s not the point,” Michael says softly.

“Look, I feel like crap, and I want you to fix me up, whether that’s with your magic hands or your bandaids and gauze. I just--” Alex pauses and breathes, looking down and shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Ah, I’m sorry. I show up on your doorstep demanding your help--”

“Don’t worry about it. I owe you a few,” Michael smirks warmly, waving Alex inside. 

Alex’s face falls. 

“Just an expression,” Michael clarifies, but Alex doesn’t look convinced. “There are no agendas between us. I know that,” Michael continues quietly but firmly. “Just-- inside, please?”

Alex takes a deep breath and enters; warmth, and the smell of rain, immediately surround him. 

“Come here?” Michael invites, and Alex is quickly folding into Michael’s gentle embrace. 

Alex lets out a relieved sigh, feeling settled in the safe and quiet. Michael isn’t. 

“You’re shaking,” Alex observes.

“Someone hurt you.”

“And you’re going to make it better,” Alex says, pulling back from the hug to look at Michael.

“Sit,” Michael says, letting Alex go. 

Alex sits himself on the bed, and Michael joins him. 

“You do realize this is going to leave big shimmery streaks on your face?” Michael reminds him, and the air seems lighter.

“I know,” Alex shrugs, “But I’m going to be in the bunker working on our new lead for a few days, only seeing the alien in-crowd anyways.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. And a little shimmer is fun, right?” Alex teases shyly. 

Michael grins and nods, but then takes a shaky breath. “Before we do this, I need to say something.” He stops and squeezes Alex’s hand in his when he senses him tense. “A good thing, if you-- well-- something I’ve been trying to work up the courage to say.”

“Okay,” Alex says, not bracing himself, trusting Michael. 

Michael rushes the words out. “I know we’ve convinced ourselves that we aren’t meant to be, and that it’s fine. But I’m an idiot. And I think you might be an idiot too. So--”

“Excuse me?” Alex asks, face an unreadable mix, but Michael thinks he sees hope there.

“Shit-- I didn’t mean-- I just mean it’s _not_ fine. I can’t lie to myself -- or you -- anymore. It takes too much energy. It hurts too much.”

“Ah… there was a time not long ago when the lie was easier,” Alex says knowingly, for the same applies to him. 

“I’ve changed.”

“Me too.”

“And things have changed.”

“Some haven’t,” Alex says, a sly, cautious smile threatening to form.

“Since we were seventeen, huh?” Michael teases boldly. 

In answer, Alex leans in and kisses him, soft but eager. It’s been many months since their lips have touched. Michael kisses back and the world stops spinning--

“Ow!” Alex yelps softly. 

“Sorry!” Michael says, pulling back.

“It’s okay,” Alex says gently, touching his lip, “Just forgot for a minute about everything… except you.”

There’s a strange familiarity to the line -- Michael has to catch his breath before he speaks. “Any-- Anyways, I just wanted to say all of that before you got _influenced_ by my handprint. If it works, that is.”

Michael raises his hand to Alex’s face, cupping his jaw.

“Wait,” Alex says, while at the same time placing his hand over Michael’s, signaling a pause rather than a change of heart. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Alex asks cautiously, “Just to sleep.”

Michael grins and nods. "Yeah, 'course."

“Okay, beam me up.”

Michael huffs a laugh, then turns very serious. Alex closes his eyes and winces when Michael's thumb touches below his eye, sweeping across, trying to summon the healing power into his thumb.

“Max says I have to think about love.”

Alex smiles at that, and immediately Michael’s hand warms into a glow to match. 

Alex gasps softly.

Michael breathes a _whoa_. 

“It’s working,” Alex whispers reverently. 

Michael just gulps in awe as he paints over Alex’s cheek, then brushes lightly over his lip, until there are no more cuts and bruises visible, and Michael’s hand comes to rest on Alex’s neck, cradling his jaw.

Alex makes a move closer, and Michael raises a finger against his lips.

“Do you feel weird? The handprint, I mean.”

“I feel just right,” Alex purrs.

“Mhmm,” Michael murmurs, “Me too.”


End file.
